List of video games cancelled for PlayStation consoles
This list is of video games cancelled on video game consoles in the PlayStation series. PlayStation * Aliens versus Predator (available for PC) * American Deer Hunter http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010440.html * Baldurs Gate available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013673.html * Barb Wire http://cheats.ign.com/objects/011/011658.html * Beavis and Butt-Head: Get Big in Hollywood http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003975.html * Bionicle: The Game (available for GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC, and Game Boy Advance) * Black & White (available for PC http://psx.ign.com/objects/015/015892.html) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (available on Xbox http://psx.ign.com/objects/014/014550.html) * Carnivale http://psx.ign.com/objects/013/013677.html * Clay Fighter X-Treme (available as ClayFighter 63 1/3 for N64 http://psx.ign.com/objects/000/000432.html) * Colliderz * Criticom II (available as Dark Rift for N64) * Cyber Gladiators * Deadline * Deadly Honor * Death Drone * Dead Unity http://psx.ign.com/objects/010/010448.html * ''Down in the Dumps * Earthworm Jim 3D (available for N64 and PC) * Æon Flux (available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) * Hebereke's Pair Pair Wars * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (available for N64) * Ico Ico for the original Playstation (available for PlayStation 2) * Jazz Jackrabbit 3 * The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime (available for PC) * Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine (available for PC) * Kingdom O' Magic (available for PC) * The Last Express (available for PC) * Madden NFL '96 * Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (available for PlayStation 2) * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (available for PC and Dreamcast) * Onimusha: Warlords (available for PC and Xbox) * Prince of Persia 3D (available for PC) * Quake * Radiant Silvergun (available for Sega Saturn) * Rebel Moon Rising (available for PC) * Rocket Jockey (available for PC) * Saboteur http://psx.ign.com/articles/131/131546p1.html * Star Wars: Episode I Racer (available for N64 and PC http://web.archive.org/web/19991012210737/http://psx.ign.com/news/8940.html) * Superman * ''Thrill Kill http://psx.ign.com/objects/003/003823.html * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (available for PS2) * Too Human (available for Xbox360) * Torin's Passage (available for PC) * Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (available for PS2, Xbox, PC, Game Boy Advance, and GameCube) PlayStation 2 * 100 Bullets * Aliens: Colonial Marines IGN: Aliens - Colonial Marines * Austin Powers IGN: Austin Powers * Bakuryu IGN: Bakuryu * Batman: Dark Tomorrow (available for Xbox and Nintendo Gamecube) * Battlebots GameFAQs: Battlebots * Beast Wars GameFAQs: Beast Wars * Blue Crush IGN: Blue Crush * Capcom Fighting All-Stars IGN: Search results for "Capcom Fighting All-Stars" * Championship Surfer IGN: Championship Surfer * Crank the Weasel * Dancing with the Stars: We Dance! (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Daredevil: The Man Without Fear IGN: Daredevil - The Man Without Fear * Dead Rush IGN: Dead Rush * Densen IGN: Densen * Dragonkind IGN: Dragonkind * ESPN MLS Extra Time 2002 IGN: ESPN MLS '02 * ESPN National Hockey Night 2002 IGN: ESPN Hockey Night '02 * E.T. & the Cosmic Garden IGN: News on "E.T. and The Cosmic Garden" * EXO IGN: EXO * Extreme Wakeboarding IGN: Extreme Wakeboarding * Far Cry Instincts (available for Xbox IGN: Far Cry Instincts) * Fear & Respect IGN: Fear & Respect * Fear Effect Inferno IGN: Fear Effect Inferno * Ferrari 360 Challenge IGN: Ferrari 360 Challenge * Full Throttle: Hell on Wheels IGN: Full Throttle HoW * Final Fantasy VIII (available for PC, PlayStation also original planned but only appear PS2 technical demo. and than Final Fantasy X Pjoject Planned. it was cancelled.) * Final Fantasy XIII (currently being made for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) * Good Cop, Bad Cop IGN: Good Cop, Bad Cop * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (available for GameCube GameFAQs: Godzilla - Destroy All Monsters Melee) * Halo: Combat Evolved (available for PC and Xbox IGN: Halo - Combat Evolved) * Jurassic Park: Survival IGN: Jurassic Park Survival * The Lord of the Rings: The Treason of Isengard IGN: LOTR Treason of Isengard * The Lost IGN: The Lost * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition (available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PlayStation 2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360, and Wii) * Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy * Maximo 3 Trent Kaniuga art dump from Maximo 3 and Final Fight Streetwise * Medal of Honor: Fighter Commander IGN: Medal of Honor - Fighter Commander * Nickelodeon Party Blast (available for Xbox IGN: Nick Party Blast) * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee (available for Xbox IGN: Oddworld - Munch's Oddysee) * Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath (available for Xbox IGN: Oddworld - Stranger's Wrath) * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (available for Dreamcast and PC IGN: Omikron - The Nomad Soul) * Police 911 IGN: Police 911 * Project Altered Beast * Rubu Tribe IGN: Rubu Tribe * SNK Classics Collection IGN: SNK Classics Collection * Sonic the Hedgehog (available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) * Star Wars Galaxies (available on PC IGN: Star Wars Galaxies) * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (available on PC and Xbox) * StarCraft: Ghost IGN: Starcraft - Ghost * Stunt Driver IGN: Stunt Driver * Supercross 2002 IGN: Supercross 2002 * Spawn: In the Demon's Hand (available for Dreamcast and Arcade IGN: Spawn - In The Demon's Hand) * SX Superstar IGN: SX Superstar * The World Is Not Enough IGN: The World Is Not Enough * Thief: Deadly Shadows IGN: Thief - Deadly Shadows * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas GameFAQs: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas * Twisted Metal Black II: Harbor City * Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Looniverse * Jak 4 * Vectorman * Viper Heat IGN: Viper Heat * Virtua Fighter 4: Final Tuned (released in Japan; available for arcade) * WCW Mayhem 2 IGN: WCW Mayhem 2 PlayStation Portable * Advent Shadow * Dancing with the Stars: We Dance! (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (available for Wii and Nintendo DS) * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Earthworm Jim PSP * Lara Croft Tomb Raider: 10th Anniversary Edition (available as Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary for PlayStation 2, PC, PSP, Xbox 360, and Wii) * Rayman Raving Rabbids (available for Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC) * Sega Superstars Tennis (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS) * Superman Returns PlayStation 3 * Alan Wake * Black Blade * Bratz Babyz * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (available for Xbox 360) * Dirty Harry * Dragon Quest IX (available for Nintendo DS also original that was planned, but canceled for unknown reasons.) * Elveon * Endless Saga * Eight Days * Fear & Respect * Final Fantasy VII (available for PC, PlayStation also original planned to be released in Q1 2007. For 10th anniversary. but only appear PS3 technical demo. and than currently being made For Final Fantasy XIII.) * Frontlines: Fuel of War (available for Xbox 360 and PC) * The Getaway * Jak to the Future * Killing Day * Saints Row * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (available for PlayStation 2 and Wii) * Theseis * TMNT * WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 (available for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and Xbox 360) References Category:Cancelled PlayStation games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 2 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation 3 games Category:Cancelled PlayStation Portable games